The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol 6)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy's birthday is right around the corner, but since he came home he's been struggling with an impossible truth as Ghost Face closes in on our favorite mutant superhero. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) Warning: Yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#31**

**Infection.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Think fast 'Bee!" Spiderboy said loudly as he threw the dodgeball at the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee barely avoided the ball before throwing the one he had in his hands at Flameshadow.

"Hey! Watch it!" Flameshadow said as she moved her head out of the ball's path.

"You know what they say Skye, keep your eye on the ball." Reaper said before throwing her dodgeball at Dark Spider, who caught it with ease.

"You gotta do better than that Reaper." Dark Spider said with a grin before pointing behind him to the area where people who were out went. Reaper rolled her optics before going to the corner of the room, taking a seat next to Smokescreen and Ravage. The teams were Bumblebee, Ravage, Reaper, Smokescreen, Arcee and Bulkhead againest Spiderboy, Flameshadow, Dark Spider, Spider-Man, Deadpool and Optimus. Wheeljack, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were off working on their own things in different parts of the base. So far Smokescreen, Ravage, Reaper, Bulkhead, Deadpool, Spider-Man and Optimus were out. Only Bumblebee, Arcee, Spiderboy, Flameshadow and Dark Spider remained.

"Skye look out!" Spiderboy said as he backflipped out of the way of a dodgeball thrown by Arcee. Flameshadow barely avoided the dodgeball, which ended up hitting Dark Spider, who had been standing directly behind the purple superheroine.

"Whoops! Sorry Dark Spider!" Flameshadow said as Dark Spider walked over to the out corner. Arcee smilied before throwing a dodgeball at Flameshadow's back.

"SKYE!" Spiderboy yelled before leaping in the dodgeball's path, catching it in mid-air. "You're out Arcee!" Spiderboy said before throwing the ball at Bumblebee, hitting the mech on the thigh. "We win!" Spiderboy said with a smile.

"Good game everyone." Optimus said as everyone exited the corner.

"Same time next week?" Deadpool asked.

"Of course." Smokescreen said with a smile, crossing his arms.

"Hey, is it okay if I take off for my patrol of the city?" Spiderboy asked as he began to back away from everyone towards the door.

"Yes you can Mason." Spider-Man said as Spiderboy reached the door.

"Thanks dad!" Spiderboy said before exiting the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Flameshadow, Bumblebee and Smokescreen all said as they raced after Spiderboy.

**. . .**

"Oh how I love my little babies." Madison said with a smile as she tapped the rather large needle. "Don't worry, you'll get to meet your uncle Spiderboy very soon." Madison said as the door to the labratory opened.

"So how is your project coming, my dearest daughter?" Ghost Face said as he walked down the small staircase from the entrance of the room. Madison turned to her father, a rather large smile on her face.

"Actually daddy, it's ready to go."

"Good. I'll get our helper ready to deliver the package." Ghost Face said with a smile under his masked face.

**. . .**

"I still can't get over how beautiful this city is at night." Smokescreen said as he sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Yeah, it really is." Flameshadow agreed with a slight smile.

"Well, it's getting late. We better get back to base." Spiderboy said as he walked over to the edge of the rooftop. "Last one back to base is a rotten . . . GAH!" Spiderboy said before something large and red tackled him from behind, sending them both down to the streets below.

"Mason!" Bumblebee yelled as he, Smokescreen and Flameshadow dropped down to the streets below safely.

"_Long time no see little cous!_ " The red figure said with an evil laugh. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes before kicking Carnage off of him. "_Ohh! Someone's angry!_ " Carnage said with a chuckle as he quickly wrapped Spiderboy up with four large tentacles.

"Let go of me Carnage!" Spiderboy yelled as Carnage got behind the red and black superhero. Carnage merely grinned as he took out the needle Ghost Face had given him.

"_No way! This's too much fun!_ " Carnage laughed as he injected the substance into Spiderboy's neck. Carnage chuckled as he noticed Bumblebee, Flameshadow and Smokescreen racing towards them both before quickly changing to his liquid form before slithering away. "_See you around Spider!_ "

"You alright Mason?" Bumblebee asked as he picked up Spiderboy, who looked to be getting weak. Spiderboy shook his head slightly.

"N-No. Guts are on fire! I th-think I'm g-gonna explode!" Spiderboy said before blacking out.

"We better get him back to the base." Flameshadow said before the three raced off into the night.

**. . .**

"HURGH!" Spiderboy gurgled as he threw up into the bucket that lay next to the bed.

"Well, the good news is that you don't seem to have any deadly viruses. The bad news, you seem to have what you humans call a stomach flu." Ratchet said as he walked into the medbay, holding a data pad. Spiderboy raised an lensed eye as he pulled down his mask.

"A stomach flu?! Carnage gave me a stomach flu?!" Spiderboy asked feeling as if this wasn't even real. Ratchet nodded. "No way. It can't be. What do you think Rage?" Spiderboy asked his pet symbiote. No response. "Rage? Are you okay in there?" Spiderboy asked as he tapped his head with his knuckle before noticing something shift inside the bucket. Something that wasn't vomit. Something black. Spiderboy's spider sense went off as he heard Rage said something faintly.

_"Run!"_

"RATCHET MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled as he grabbed the doc-bot before racing out of the lab, locking down the room behind him.

"What?! What is it?!" Ratchet asked estaticly. Spiderboy paused for a moment before his lensed eyes widened.

"Ratchet, who came to see me when I first woke up again?" Spiderboy asked. Ratchet paused.

"Well, Optimus and Smokescreen were the two first ones. Everyone else has been ether resting or doing something else. Why?" Ratchet asked with a raised optic.

"They're infected." Spiderboy anwsered before hearing a loud his coming from down the hall towards Smokescreen's room. "Oh no."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of vol. 6 of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! Please review, no bad/mean reviews and stay tuned for more chapters coming soon! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#32**

**Infection.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Oh no?" Ratchet repeated. "What oh no?"

"Smokescreen and Optimus are infected. Whatever I was injected with must have been new baby symbiote spawn. So, the only way they could have gotten out of me at such a weak state was through my digestive system. And through my throw-up." Spiderboy explained quickly before he felt more vomit coming up his throat. "NOOOO!" Spiderboy said before forcing his mouth shut, feeling the need to gag at least, but then the symbiote vomit would be released. Spiderboy forced himself to swallow the foul substance, sending it back into his stomach. "Guh! That was gross." Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes. Spiderboy then took a deep breath before turning towards Smokescreen's room. "Go get everyone and seal yourselves in one of the labs. I'll find you later."

"I'm not going to leave you in this condition." Ratchet said, following Spiderboy as he walked down the hall. Spiderboy stopped.

"Ratchet, I'm the cause of all this. Or at the very least the carrier. The only way to keep everyone safe is to stay away from me." Spiderboy said before racing off, not giving Ratchet time to react. A few moments later Spiderboy arrived at Smokescreen's room. The door seemed to have been ripped out of place, blue residue was left on the frame of the door. Spiderboy slowly walked into Smokescreen's room, careful not to be caught off gaurd.

_"Well, it's about time you got here! We were wondering when you'd arrive."_ Spiderboy heard Smokescreen's voice say. Yet, it was . . . different. Morphed slightly. Somehow sounding mosterous. Spiderboy looked over to the back corner of the room and saw Smokescreen, perched in the middle of a symbiote web, his frame completely changed to seem symbiotic. Smokescreen's blue optics were replaced with bottomless, bright blue symbiote eyes. Spiderboy then noticed Optimus, standing right behind Smokescreen with similar details, except they seemed to be more specific to what Optimus usually looked like.

"Smokescreen, Optimus! Snap out of this!" Spiderboy said as he walked towards the two slowly. Optimus merely chuckled, stopping Spiderboy instantly. Optimus never chuckled like that. Never that coldly.

_"They can't hear you."_ Symbiote Optimus said with a dark and evil grin. Spiderboy took a small step back. Afraid of what was about to happen.

_"Where are __you__ going buddy?!"_ Symbiote Smokescreen asked before both he and Symbiote Optimus shot tentacles at Spiderboy. Spiderboy could not react in time to avoid the attack. Two of the four tentacles wrapped themselves around his legs, the other two wrapped themselves around his arms. _"Now, spit out the rest of the family for us, won't you?"_ Symbiote Smokescreen said as he extracted claws from his left hand, bringing them down to Spiderboy's torso area. Intense pain shot through Spiderboy as he felt his stomach stretch, rip and burn from within. Symbiote Smokescreen smilied before slowly driving one of his claws into the red and black superhero's stomach. _"Come on out brothers and sisters, it is time for you to play."_ Spiderboy wailed in pain as the rest of the claws drove into his stomach, scooping out a massive amount of his stomach, releasing the rest of the symbiotes out of Spiderboy. Symbiote Smokescreen then threw Spiderboy to the doorway. _"Thanks Spidey. You've been a __big__ help." _Symbiote Smokescreen said as Spiderboy began to slowly crawl out of the room. _"Oh! Look at you! Trying to escape and warn your friends huh? Well, we can't let that happen now __can__ we?"_ Symbiote Smokescreen asked before walking over to the injured teenaged supehero, turning him over on his back so the two were face to face. _"Sleep now bud. It'll be worth it." _Symbiote Smokescreen said as Spiderboy began to feel himself blacking out. Spiderboy then kicked Symbiote Smokescreen off with the last of his strength before turning back over onto his stomach as he began to crawl even further down the hall.

_"Look at him struggle to get away."_ Symbiote Optimus said in his dark tone as Spiderboy's vision began to fade.

_Guts are on fire. Healing factor's doing it's job . . . but . . . I think I'm g-gonna black out!_ Spiderboy thought as noticed his gloves turn from black to red. _Is that . . . blood? No, it's not blood. It's Rage. _Spiderboy thought before his pet symbiote completely covered him from head to toe.

_"Alright you little brats!" _Rage said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles. _"Time to pound some sense into you!"_

_"Bring it on pops!" _Symbiote Smokescreen said before lunging at Rage, sending the two into the hallway.

_"__Really__?! I'm only a half a year older than you!"_ Rage said as he through Symbiote Smokescreen into the hallway wall. _"Plus, I'm a much better fighter than you."_ Rage said before racing down the hall as Symbiote Optimus went to Symbiote Smokescreen's side.

_Great timing Rage. Extra points for the dramatic entrance!_ Spiderboy mentally said to Rage, making the symbiote grin slightly.

_"Sorry, I would have been able to help sooner, but I was to tangled up through out your body that it took me a little bit to get out."_ Rage explained before he felt Spiderboy's spider sense go off.

"Back off symbi-creep!" A familliar female voice shrieked before Rage was hit with a giant fire-ball. Rage wailed in pain from the intense heat before partly separating from Spiderboy.

"Flameshadow!" Spiderboy yelled in annoyance as Rage began to reform onto Spiderboy.

"Whoops!" Flameshadow said as she help Spiderboy up off the ground. "Sory." Spiderboy sighed slightly.

"That's alright." Spiderboy said with a slight smile as Rage sank back into his body, which was now completely healed as the two ran down the hall. "Have you found anyone else?!" Spiderboy asked with a raised eye.

"No, I was hoping you had." Flameshadow said as the two arrived at one of the science labs. Spiderboy then quickly grabbed Flameshadow by the arm, opened the lab door and entered the room before closing the door behind them. "What are you doing?!" Flameshadow asked as Spiderboy locked the door.

"Making a plan." Spiderboy said as he walked over to a computer in the corner of the room.

"Okay, so what is it?" Flameshadow asked.

"We get everyone who is the most effective againest symbiotes and we take those things down." Spiderboy said as he searched through his database of people currently in the base. "Hmm. Everyone's still in here. That's good. Let's see, you, me, Ravage, 'Bee, Dark Spider and Wheeljack might be more than enough to take down the symbiotes. I might be able to make a few fire-blasters for the others, but besides that they can't really be used." Spiderboy said before the two heard a loud crash from the lab door. Spiderboy and Flameshadow quickly spun around to see what had caused the noise, both horrified at what they saw.

_"Hey there guys!" _A Symbiote Wheeljack said, standing next to a Symbiote Bulkhead and Symbiote Arcee. _"Who's ready to party?!"_

"Oh no!" Flameshadow said with a worried tone as Spiderboy extracted his stingers.

"Don't worry Flameshadow, just keep the air around you hot and they can't touch you." Spiderboy said before lunging at the three symbiotes. "Bring it on you pityful excusses for symbiotes!" Spiderboy yelled as he kicked Symbiote Arcee in the head before slashing a stinger across Symbiote Bulkhead's chest.

_"Hasn't anyone ever told you to play nice?"_ Symbiote Wheeljack asked as he grabbed Spiderboy by the head before smashing him into the ground.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you the same thing?" Flameshadow asked before throwing a fire-ball at Symbiote Wheeljack, forcing him to let go of Spiderboy. Spiderboy then quickly got up before leaping out of the science lab.

"Come on Flameshadow! We better go now before anyone else gets here!" Spiderboy said before he and Flameshadow race down the hall.

**. . .**

"Ravage look out!" Reaper yelled as a symbiote slithered up behind the white and blue femme. Ravage quickly turned around and fired her flamethrowers at the symbiote, burning it to a crisp.

"Thanks Reaper!" Ravage said with a smile as a tentacle came up from behind her, ready to grab the white and blue femme.

"RAVAGE!" Reaper yelled, making Ravage spin around instantly as the tentacle began to strike. "NO!" Reaper said just before a ninja star came flying through the air, slicing the tentacle in half a split second before it hit Ravage.

"Your welcome!" Spideboy said as he grabbed Ravage and Flameshaow grabbed Reaper.

"Well, are we glad to see you guys!" Ravage said as Spiderboy and Flameshadow put her and Reaper down before the four began running down the hall.

"We could say the same to you." Flameshadow said with a smile as Spiderboy's spider sense went off.

"Through here, now!" Spiderboy said, opening the next door down the hall, letting Flameshadow, Ravage and Reaper inside before entering the room himself, closing the door behind him. "We should be safe for now. Ravage, Reaper," Spiderboy began to say as he turned to the two femmes. "do you know if anyone besides Smokescreen, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Wheeljack are infected?"

"Um . . . We have no clue." Reaper said with a shrug. Spiderboy sighed before nodding.

"Alright then. Come on, we have to find the others." Spiderboy said before opening the door again, his spider sense going off as he did.

_"Hello Spider."_ Spiderboy heard a very familliar voice said. Spiderboy froze at what he saw. Bumblebee, in a symbiote form. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened.

"No."

_"Yesss."_ Symbiote Bumblebee said with a grin.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#33**

**Infection.**

**Part 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_"Come Spider. Join us, and be with me forever."_ Symbiote Bumblebee said as he sent tentacles around him and Spiderboy, pulling both of them closer to each other. Spiderboy was in shock, not resisting the symbiote's influence. He stepped closer to the symbiote/cybertronian hybird, raising his right hand to it's face. Symbiote Bumblebee closed his eyes to Spiderboy's touch. Spiderboy smiled at this. Suddenly Symbiote Bumblebee felt a stabbing in the side of his face, it moving across his face as Spiderboy's hand came off his face. Spiderboy then extracted the talons in his fingetips. _"What the hell?!"_

"Didn't know I could do that didn't you?!" Spiderboy yelled as he jump-kicked Symbiote Bumblebee across the face. "I can alter my entire being remember?! I can do anything with ease! But I prefer the hard way! And right now, the hard way means ripping you off my boyfriend!" Spiderboy said as he grabbed Symbiote Bumblebee by the head, sinking his right hand into the black substance until he felt something metal. "Sorry 'Bee!" Spiderboy yelled before pulling the Symbiote from Bumblebee. Both the symbiote and Bumblebee wailed in pain as Spiderboy separated them, both feeling the other's pain. Once they were separated Spiderboy tossed the symbiote aside before blasting it with a cosmic blast. "You okay 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked the black and yellow mech as he helped him to his feet.

"Woah! That was insane!" Ravage said as she, Reaper and Flameeshadoww walked out of the room they were just in. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at her. "Sorry."

"I'm fine Mason, to anwser your question. And yeah Ravage, you're right that was insane." Bumblebee said as he rubbed the back of his helm. Bumblebee then looked at Spiderboy's talons. "How long have you had those?"

"Um . . . A while." Spiderboy said, looking at his hand before the talons retracted. "But that's not important. Right now we have to keep moving. We've got to find my dads, Dark Spider, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. C'mon, we better get going."

_"HA! I WIN! I FOUND THEM FIRST!" _A voice said from behind the group. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"This is getting old. I'm honestly not surprised." Spiderboy said as he turned to face both his fathers in their symbiote forms. Deadpool looked like his counter-part Venompool and Spider-Man looked like he was wearing his black suit, except with more tentacles.

_"Nahhh! You ruined the surprise Masey!"_ Symbiote Deadpool said with a chuckle. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes even more. _"What's wrong? Symbiote got your tounge?!"_

"Shut up dad." Spiderboy said as he fired a cosmic blast at Symbiote Deadpool, hitting him in the middle of the chest. "You're annoying as a symbiote. And as for you," Spiderboy said looking over at Symbiote Spider-Man, who had raced to Symbiote Deadpool's side. "your turn." Spiderboy said before shooting another cosmic blast, hitting Symbiote Spider-Man in the stomach area.

"MASON! What did you-" Bumblebee began unable to believe what had just happened.

"I separated them, look." Spiderboy said, pointing to his fathers. There were no marks from the cosmic blasts, but the symbiotes appeared to be melting off Spider-Man and Deadpool before evaporating into nothing. "I'm not killing them 'Bee. Just the symbiotes. I have no clue why I didn't think of this sooner, but I can just hit them with a cosmic blast and they'll just die off." Spiderboy said as he crossed his arms. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy confused for a moment before smiling.

"That's a good plan."

"Of course it is, I made it after all. And speaking of plans, I think I know a way to take out all of the symbiotes at once, so they won't try to spawn anymore of them." Spiderboy said before turning back around towards the main room of the base. "Come on guys! Try and keep up!" Spiderboy yelled back to his friends as he raced towards the main room with Bumblebee, Ravage, Reaper and Flameeshadoww behind him.

**. . . **

"About time you guys showed up!" Dark Spider yelled as he slashed through some symbiotes.

"Sorry, was too busy trying to gather up a group!" Spiderboy said as he fired cosmic blasts at the symbiotes, killing them instantly. "Alright, here's the plan. I charge up enough cosmic energy to make a shockwave that can fill the entire base and hurt only symbiotes, and you guys hold off any and all symbiotes as they come this way, got it?" Spiderboy said looking at the others with a raised lensed eye. Everyone nodded. "Alright, then let's do this." Spiderboy said as his costume changed from it's normal red and black to yellow and black. Everyone, including Bumblebee looked at him puzzled. "What? This is my cosmic costume." Spiderboy said with slightly narrowed lensed eyes.

"Well I think it looks awesome." Bumblebee said with a smile before kissing Spiderboy on the cheek. Spiderboy smilied.

"Thanks 'Bee, now everyone take their places and get ready, cause this is gonna make them come runnin'." Spiderboy said before he began to glow. Almost instantly symbiotes began flooding the room, trying to stop Spiderboy. After a few minutes of this a type of golden force-feild began to expand from the cosmic energy surounding Spiderboy, killing all of the symbiotes that did not have a host. "Guys, I'm getting tired here!" Spiderboy said loudly in a sort of weak way before his costume reverted back to normal and the cosmic force-feild disapeared. "Sorry guys, I gave it all I have at the moment." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee came to his side.

"It's okay Mason, you did your best." Bumblebee said as he helped the red and black superhero off the ground. Spiderboy smilied slightly.

"Thanks 'Bee. But I think I could have done better." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off.

_"I have to say, I am quite surprised you have lasted this long."_ Symbiote Smokescreen said as he, Symbiote Optimus, Symbiote Bulkhead, Symbiote Wheeljack, Symbiote Arcee, Symbiote Ultra Magnus and Symbiote Ratchet walked into the room.

"You know what, I just noticed something." Spiderboy said as he walked closer to the symbiotes with Bumblebee, Flameshadow, Ravage, Reaper and Dark Spider behind him. "The fight that comes next is a superhero smackdown between team Prime, and team Alpha. And you know what? I've been kinda waiting for this!" Spiderboy said with a smirk before spin-kicking Symbiote Smokescreen across the face. "Flameshadow! Light it up!" Spiderboy yelled as he webbed Symbiote Optimus in the face.

"Take this you symbi-creeps!" Flameshadow said as she threw two fire-balls at Symbiote Ratchet and Symbiote Ultra Magnus.

"Ravage, Reaper, rip off the symbiotes!" Spiderboy said as he webbed Wheeljack to Bulkhead. Both the white and blue femme and the black and red femme raced over to the two mechs, the symbiotes partly separated from their bodies. Ravage took a hold of Ratchet's symbiote as Reaper took a hold of Ultra Magnus' symbiote. Both of the femmes pulled, ripping the symbiotes off of their hosts. "Throw them at Flameshadow! She'll burn then to a crisp!" Spiderboy yelled as he ripped Arcee's symbiote off of her before throwing it at Flameshadow, who burned it as well as the other two. "Bumblebee, Dark Spider, separate Bulkhead and Wheeljack from their symbiotes!" Spiderboy said before Symbiote Optimus grabbed him with four tentacles.

_"I believe you've cause enough trouble tonight little Spider."_ Symbiote Optimus said before changing his hand into a large sword, simillar to what Megatron's sword had looked like. _"Now, be silent Spider."_ Symbiote Optimus said before striking the red and black superhero through the heart, blood staining the blade.

"NOO!" Bumblebee yelled as he raced over. Symbiote Optimus looked over at the black and yellow scout before sending a tendril at him, stabbing his through the spark chamber. Bumblebee spat out energon as he fell to the ground, the tendril retracting to Symbiote Optimus, who merely smilied at this. Spiderboy looked over at Bumblebee, his lensed eyes wide with disbelief.

"OPTIMUS! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!" Spiderboy yelled as he tried to escape the symbiote's grasp. "YOU KILLED 'BEE! Spiderboy yelled before extracting his talons from his fingertips and slashing the tendrils off of him. Spiderboy then leapt to Bumblebee's side, taking a hold of the mech. "I've got you 'Bee." Spiderboy said as he began to change back to his cosmic form. "I'll never let you go." Spiderboy said as Symbiote Optimus walked up to him, his symbiote sword extracted once more.

_"NO!" _Symbiote Optimus yelled to himself before grabbing his face, ripping the symbiote away. "I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE BE HARMED BY YOU!" Optimus yelled as he ripped the symbiote off of him. "Mason!" Optimus called out as he threw the symbiote to Spiderboy. Spiderboy turned his head, raised his hand and fired a cosmic blast at the symbiote, killing it instantly.

"Everyone's back to normal. I- oh no." Flameshadow said as she ran over to Spiderboy, who was lifting Bumblebee off the ground. "What happened?!"

"He was stabbed. Through the spark chamber. Don't worry about it. I've got him." Spiderboy said as he walked to his room. "No one disturb me." Spiderboy said before closing the door behind him. He then walked over to his and Bumblebee's bed, laying the black and yellow mech on the bed carefully. "Stay with me." Spiderboy said before placing his hands on the wound, healing it with cosmic energy. A few moments later the wound was healed and Bumblebee spark was back the way it was, but Bumblebee himself was still unconcious. Spiderboy sighed for a moment before raising his mask so only his mouth was showing. He then leaned down so his face was lined up next to Bumblebee's, then kissed the mech, flowing his life energy into him. A split second later Spiderboy felt Bumblebee grabbed wrap his arms around him, kissing him back. After another few moments of the kiss the two separated.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Um . . . You, uh, kinda died." Spiderboy said, rubbing the back of his head. Bumblebee raised an optic.

"Really?"

"Really. But it's okay, I brought you back. I always will." Spiderboy said with a slight smile before pulling down his mask.

"So, is everything back to normal?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderboy got off of him and lay down beside him. "Well, normal for us."

"Yeah, pretty much." Spiderboy said, his lensed eyes lowering.

"What's wrong?"

"I could have stopped this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could have stopped this from happening. If I only . . ." Spiderboy said before his voice trailed off.

"If you only what?"

"If I only killed Ghost Face the first chance I got." Spiderboy said before closing his lensed eyes.

"But, you didn't. And that doesn't matter. None of that matters, what matters is that we got through it. Together, as a team. And now that's behind us, and we're stronger for it." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderboy looked over at Bumblebee, opening his lensed eyes before smiling back.

"Yeah, you're right. Of course." Spiderboy said with a smile. "Well, I guess you should go check on everyone, tell then you're alright."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bumblebee said as he walked over to the bedroom door. Bumblebee the stopped before looking back at Spiderboy, who was now facing away from the door. "You comin'?"

"No, I'm good. I kinda just want to get some sleep." Spiderboy said. There was a small pause before Bumblebee left the room. Spiderboy then closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

**. . .**

"Do you think they did their job father?" Madison asked Ghost Face. Ghost Face nodded his head.

"Yes Madison, I believe they did. And this is only the begining. But for now, we will let you brother rest. His big day, is just around the corner." Ghost Face said, smiling under his mask.

**End.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this issue of the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! Next issue is the start of the birthday special! So yeah! Hope you guys like it when it comes out! Anyways, take care guys, please review (no bad/mean reviews) and stay tuned for the next issue. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#34**

**Birthday Secrets!**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys, just wanted to say my birthday is coming up, and to celebrate it I'm going to write a little birthday-themed story for this series, my other story Stingers, and maybe in my other story Dream Come True. If you haven't read those stories, then I'd advise you do, it'd mean alot to me. Anyways, enough of my chatter and let's get on with the story.**

_"Push! You're almost there! Just keep pushing Ms. Marche!" A man in a light green suit said before a shriek came from Trina (Mason's deceased mother). "I can see it! I can see that head! PUSH TRINA PUSH!" The doctor said as Trina gave one more enormous push._

_"I-Is my baby . . . ?" Trina asked in her tired state. Doctor pulled down his mask, a smile on his face._

_"Yes, your son is . . . Oh my god."_

_"What is it?! Is my baby alright?!" Trina asked in terror, her face turning pale at the doctor's grim look. "No." Trina said as a baby's crying began to sound in the background, as everything began to fade away until finally the sound became unbearable._

**. . .**

Mason shot up-right in his bed, cold sweat racing down his face. That dream had seemed so real, it was so vivid. Mason put his hands on his face before taking a deep breathe.

"The same dream again. That was the third night in a row! What is with that?!" Mason asked himself as he go out of bed, walking over to his closet. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is today, today's my birthday and nothing's gonna spoil it. Not that dream, not a random super-villian commiting a crime, and certainly not Ghost Face." Mason said as he put on a black, red and white Deadpool shirt and a pair of jeans before exiting his and Bumblebee's room. _October the 27th. My birthday. I love how it's so close to Halloween. I get presents and candy at the same time!_ Mason thought before smiling to himself. Mason then walked into the main room of the base. No one was there. Mason paused for a moment, thinking about where everyone could be. He then smilied. The kitchen.

**. . .**

"I can't wait! I can't wait! I CAN'T WAIT!" Madison said loudly as she danced around the room. Ghost Face smilied as he put on his mask.

"Calm yourself my dear." Ghost Face said as he stood up, turning to where Madison had stopped. "We have to wait until tonight before we can really do anything. We have to wait until he's out fo his little bunker before we can give him his present." Ghost face said before leaving the room. Madison merely shrugged beore begining her dance again.

**. . .**

"Any sign of him Dark Spider?" Ravage asked the black and red clone who was looking out for Mason.

"Nope, nothing."

"Okay, good. 'Bee, how's the cake coming along?" Ravage asked Bumblebee, who was decorating the cake.

"It's coming along well." Bumblebee said as continued his work. "It should be done in a few minutes."

"Great. Reaper, how're the decorations?"

"Um . . . Tangled." Reaper said as she tried to untangle her hand from the steamers to no avail. "Nah, come on you!" Reaper said louder than she intended.

"Okay then. Skye should get back soon with the pizza." Ravage said before pausing. "Where's everyone else?"

"Wrapping up their presents for Mason. With the whole symbiote infection thing last week no one had time to wrap their gifts." Bumblebee explained as he finished decorating the cake. "Done." Bumblebee said as he laid down the iceing beside the cake.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" Ravage said, nudging Bumblebee in the side. Bumblebee smilied.

"Thanks Ravage." Bumblebee said with a cheerful smile. "I just hope Mason likes it." Ravage gave Bumblebee a 'really' look. "What?"

"Did you really just question if your boyfriend was going to like something you made for him?!" Ravage asked with a raised optic. "Of course he's going to like it! No, wait he won't like it, he'll love it!" Bumblebee smilied.

"Thanks Ravage."

"No problem. Now, go help Reaper with the decorations." Ravage said, motioning over to Reaper, who was now even more tnagled then before.

"Um . . . a little help?" Reaper asked with both her arms and legs tangled in streamers. Bumblebee smilied before rolling his optics.

"Alright, hang on Reaper, I'm comin'." Bumblebee said before walking over to the tangled black and red femme.

"Uh . . . Ravage." Dark Spider said, motioning the white and blue femme over.

"What is it?" Ravage asked the black and red clone as she walked over to the room door.

"He's just down the hall!" Dark Spider whispered as the footsteps from down the hall became louder and louder. "Oh scrap! What do we do?!"

"Nothing." Mason said as he entered the room. "I can read minds remember? And your thoughts could be heard a good ways down the hall." Mason said with a smile, crossing his arms.

"Well, this sucks." Ravage said, crossing her arms. "You ruined the surprise."

"What the party 'Bee planned, but you organized? I heard 'Bee's thoughts yesterday. Not much of a surprise, besides nothing suprises me. But I kinda need someone to come on patrol with me. 'Bee? You wanna go for a swing?" Mason said as he transformed into Spiderboy.

"Sure, just let me do this first alright sweetspark?" Bumblebee said as he pulled hard on the streamers. Spiderboy chuckled slightly at this before walking over, etracting one of his talons from his fingertips.

"Here, let me get that." Spiderboy said as he cut the main steamer, unraviling the rest and setting Reaper loose.

"Thanks Mason." Reaper said with a smile as she got up.

"No prob. Alright 'Bee, ready?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye.

"Yep. Whenever you are." Bumblebee said before the two left the room.

**. . .**

"Um . . . Why are we up here?!" Bumblebee asked, looking over the side of the Empire State building. Spiderboy chuckled as he brought Bumblebee in closer.

"I just figured we needed some alone time. Away from everyone in the base and from everyone down there on the streets. Even for just a brief minute." Spiderboy said as he liftd his mask carefully so he wouldn't acidently let go of Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied slightly.

"Okay, I see what you're doing." Bumblebee said before Spiderboy kissed him. After a few minutes Spiderboy smirked from the corner of his mouth before pushing himself and Bumblebee off the edge of the building. "WHAT THE FUCK MASON?!" Bumblebee yelled as the two plumeted down to the streets below, wrapped within each others arms. Spiderboy merely laughed at this before firing a webline at a nearby building.

"Hold on!" Spiderboy yelled as they began to swing on the webline. Once they were about to swing over a higher up building Spiderboy released the webline and dropped down to the rooftop.

"You are such an aft!" Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderboy smilied back.

"I know I am." the red and black teenaged superhero cooed before kissing the black and yellow mech of his dreams once more.

"You know what sucks?" Bumblebee said once the two separated from their kiss. Spiderboy looked at Bumblebee puzzled for a moment.

"What?"

"The party isn't a surprise anymore. I was really hoping to surprise you for your birthday, but now . . ." Bumblebee trailed off as he thought about how he wanted the surprise party to go.

"But now what 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Bumblebee sighed before pausing for a brief moment.

"But now, I don't know what else to do to make you happy on your special day." Bumblebee said with sort of saddened optics. Spiderboy smilied under his mask, starring into Bumblebee's optics.

"Just be yourself and be happy. That's all I want from you today." Spiderboy said before hugging Bumblebee. "A party is something that brings happiness for a short time, your someone who brings happiness forever." Spiderboy said as he hugged Bumblebee tightly. "If you never existed, or if you were never around. I'd . . . I'd probably be dead right now 'Bee (Somehow). You gave me strength to keep going. You kept me in the light during my darkest hours. Your my happiness 'Bee. And you're all I've ever needed." Spiderboy said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "So don't you ever think you're not enough to make me happy, because you're more than enough to keep me alive." Bumblebee smilied.

"Okay then, didn't really needed all of that to convince me of that, but thanks Mason, that means alot." Bumblebee said as the two just contniued to hug.

**. . .**

Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Arcee walked through the reality portal gateway with Jack, Miko, Raf and Mrs. Darby beside them.

"So, where's 'Bee and Spiderboy?" Raf asked, expecting the two being in the room.

"They're out on patrol. They should be back soon." Smokescreen explained as he walked towards the kitchen.

"So, where's the cake Bumblebee made?" Miko asked. "Does it look good? How long did it take to bake?"

"Miko, can you please be quiet?" Smokescreen asked with a raised optic as the group entered the kitchen. "The place has been a mess all morning and I kinda have a headache."

"Okay." Miko said before shutting up.

"Optimus!" Raf said happily as the autobot walked into the room, holding a rather large box. Optimus smilied over at Raf, Jack and Miko as he laid down the large box.

"Hello Raphael, Jack, Miko, Mrs. Darby. It is good to see." Optimus said, walking over to the humans.

"Same here Optimus." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"So how is school?" Optimus asked. All three teenaged humans were silent.

**. . .**

"FATHER!" Madison yelled as she burst in through the room door, making Ghost Face cring slightly in annoyance. "He's out of his base! He's out of his base! HE'S OUT OF HIS BASE**!**" The girl repeated excitedly as she jumped and down. Ghost Face merely chuckled.

"Well then, we better not keep him waiting." Ghost Face said before he and Madison exited the room.

**. . .**

"Wade! Come on! We have to go now as we're gonna miss the party!" Peter yelled as he finished putting on his Spider-Man costume. "I don't know why he wanted us to wear out costumes though."

"Oh stop complaining Petey." Deadpool said as he exited his and Spider-Man's bedroom. "The kid just wants everyone to be themselves, that's all." Deadpool said as he wrapped an arm around Spider-Man's shoulders. "We raised him well didn't we Pete?" Deadpool asked as the two exited the apartment through the fire escape.

"Yes Wade," Spider-Man replied as he fired a webline and took a hold of Deadpool's torso with his free arm. "Yes we did."

**. . .**

"Hey everyone! I'm back with the pizza!" Flameshadow said loudly as she came into the kitchen, carring the three party pizzas that Spiderboy had ordered. Flameshadow paused for a moment before looking around. "Hey, where's Mason and 'Bee?"

**. . .**

"Still can't believe you ordered three party pizzas." Bumblebee said as Spiderboy landed in a alleyway close by a entrance to the base.

"Well, there's gonna be alot of people at the party and the pizza is suopossed to last throughout the night. So, I had to buy three extra large party pizzas." Spiderboy explained as he walked over towards the secret entrance before stopping, his spider sense going off.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked before he was electricuted from behind.

"No!" Spiderboy yelled as Bumblebee hit the ground, his optics diming to black. Madison smilied at her brother before pointing behind him. Spiderboy back-kicked behind him, his leg being caught by Ghost Face. The masked man then broke Spiderboy's leg before injecting him with a knockout drug.

"Happy birthday, son." Ghost Face said as he took off his mask, revealing who he was to a unconcious Spiderboy.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of my birthday special! Part two is coming out soon, so stay tuned for that. And like I said before go check out my other stories "Stingers" and "Dream Come True". Anyways, take care everyone, please review (no bad/mean reviews please). PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#35**

**Birthday Secrets!**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Well, here's part two of the birthday special for the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! And the Stingers birthday special is coming soon. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes, his head throbbing like mad as he began to stand up. He looked around the room unable to really make anything out in the shadows. Suddenly bright lights were activated, shining their bright light in Spiderboy's face, blinding him instantly.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Took you long enough to beat the drugs I gave you." Ghost Face said from where he stood, which seemed to be some sort of computer station.

_Where am I? How long was I out? Wait, wasn't 'Bee with me?! WHERE IS BUMBLEBEE?!_ Spiderboy thought with a panicked expression on his masked face, falling to his knees as panic took hold of his mind. Ghost Face smilied under his own mask before crouching down, meeting Spiderboy at eye level.

"Don't worry about your dear Bumblebee, he's just over there in the giant test tube." Ghost Face said, gesturing over to the wall to his right. Spiderboy looked to his left, his eyes now adjusted to the bright lights. His lensed eyes widened at the sight of Bumblebee in the large test tube.

"W-why?!" Spiderboy asked in a sort of shaky tone. Ghost Face smilied at Spiderboy from under his mask.

"Because my dear son, I want to free you. Free you from everything that has happened to you all of your life." Ghost Face said as he stood up. Spiderboy looked up at him confused.

"What did you call me?" Spiderboy asked as he felt his blood turn ice cold. Ghost Face chuckled a little, letting his words worm their way into Spiderboy's memory before replying.

"My son."

**. . .**

"Where are they? They should have been back an hour ago!" Smokescreen complained as he slumped down in his seat, bored out of his mind.

"They might have just been side-tracked, you know how Mason gets, always going out of his way for others." Dark Spider said before taking a sip of his pepsi. "They should be back any minute now."

"So, what should we do to pass the time?" Ravage asked, putting her arms behind her head and leaning back in her seat.

""Well, since it's Spiderboy's birthday, how about we just talk about our favorite times we spent with him?" Raf suggested with his usual innocent smile. The room was silent for a moment before everyone agreed on the idea.

"So, who's gonna go first?" Wheeljack asked with a raised optic. More silence.

"I think you should go first Bulk!" Miko exclaimed, breaking the silence. Bulkhead looked up at Miko for a moment before smiling.

"Sure Miko, why not?" Bulkhead said with a smile before clearing his throat. "I guess the first time we spared was my favorite time with 'im." Bulkhead began before pausing, trying to recall the event. "He was an incredible fighter, possibly the I'd ever seen. I couldn't even land a hit. And everytime I'd fall down he'd help me up and say 'you almost got me, don't give up, one more time' and other stuff like that. He showed me how fair he was to his fellow being, which is what I really respect in a person, that and their ablility to pound any dents into 'cons!" Bulkhead said before smashing his fists together. "You wanna take a go at it Arcee?"

"Sure, what do I got to lose?" The two-wheeler said before thinking of her favorite time with Spiderboy. "Let's see, my favorite time with Spiderboy? Well, there was this one time we were infiltrating this decepticon mining operation. We couldn't alert the 'cons we were there because we needed the energon. I tried to convince him not to just jump in and take out all the 'cons but he insists on it. He gave me a short speech on how he'd do anything for the team, then went into his stealth mode-thing and took out all the 'cons. And all in under a minute."

"Wow." Flameshadow said astonished by the story.

"Wait," Smokescreen inturrepted. "Wasn't that the time when you came back with all of those energon cubes?" Acree nodded.

"Okay, my turn." Wheeljack said before taking a quick sip of his drink. "We were in the middle of a decepticon energon mine, surrounded by 'cons on all sides." Wheeljack began.

**. . .**

"Son?!" Spiderboy repeated, his blood beginning to boil from just thinking about the possibility. Ghost Face nodded.

"Yes. You are my son. Did you ever wonder why your fathers ever name you Mason Dawe? Or why your moher ever gave you your powers?" Ghost Face said as he walked closer to Spiderboy.

"What are you talking about?! Those are things that just happened because they needed to. They aren't any reason I'm you son!" Spideboy exclaimed in a sort of furious tone.

"No, but the artificial womb is." Ghost Face said, making Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in shock.

"H-How do you know about that?!" Spiderboy yelled as he extracted his left hand's stinger.

"Calm down son, everything's alright." Ghost Face said before Spiderboy grabbed him by the throat with his right hand.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Spiderboy yelled in a rage. "YOU'RE LYING!" Ghost Face merely laughed at this. Spiderboy's grip tightened, making Ghost face stop his laughter.

"Temper, temper." Ghost Face said as Spiderboy loosened his grip slightly.

"Talk! Now!" Spiderboy said, narrowing his lensed eyes.

"Did Trina ever tell you about the vile of 'her' DNA in the hidden compartment of the artificial womb? Well, that wasn't her DNA. It belonged to our son, Mason, who was born an exact year before you." Ghost Face said as Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened. The dreams, they weren't dreams, they were memories. Ghost Face then reached for his mask, taking it off before the red and black superhero's eyes. Spiderboy looked at the man in front of him in shock, putting him back on the ground before backing up a step. "My name, is Nelson Dawe, and I am your father."

"You-You made the cloning machine in the Transformers: Prime universe*! And you were a mercanary in the Transformers Animated universe*!" Spiderboy said in disblief as more memories flooded his mind of his past. His mother's pregnancy, his birth, the death, the machine, the blinding light, everything. It was all coming to him, all at once, nearly sending him to his knees, but Spiderboy kept standing, shaking off the images and memories before lookgin back to Nelson. Nelson merely nodded in reponse to Spiderboy's previous words.

"Those were merely other versions of myself, both past and present." NElson explained. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye at him.

"You were a scientist?!"

**. . .**

"So then he charges up on of those cosmic blasts of his and hits the largest amount of exposed energon there, blows the place sky-high! Just like a real wrecker." Wheeljack said, finishing his story.

"That was epic!" Flameshadow and Miko yelled at the same time. Both looked at each other. "Jynx! Jynx! JYNX!"

"Okay you two, calm down." Ratchet said before both girls went silent. "I believe I should share my favorite time with Spiderboy now." Ratchet said before clearing his throat. "I was working on some formulas in my lab and couldn't get any of them to work, not until he came into the room at least. He offered to help, and of course by his costume, his age, and attitude I didn't think he could do it. But I gave him a chance, and he solved all of them in one try. I was astonished of course and asked him how he did it. He merely smilied and left the room."

**. . . **

"Yes, I was a scientist. I was also a master of multiple martial arts." Nelson said a split second before massive amounts of images flashed in Spiderboy's mind, the pain was becoming to great for the boy, forcing him to kneel down.

"You were working for her. You were . . . nngh! You both . . . gah! The pain! But it doesn't make any sense! If you loved her, why'd you kill her?!" Spiderboy said as he felt his nose begining to bleed, the memories and images begining to fade away from his mind.

"She used me! She just used me to get her child! And then she threw me out. So, I did not have a single problem killing that bitch." Nelson said before clearing his throat. "Anyways, after the first Mason Dawe died, your mother took some of it's DNA, put it in the secret compartiment of the artifical womb, and told me to put it in the lab where your father Deadpool would find it. She knew that you'd survive your birth with the powers of your fathers and herself. But after you were born your mother said to leave you with those . . . people. And then we went our separate ways, but not until I could make one more child. Your half-sister. Madison." Nelson said, gesturing back over to the test tube Bumblebee was in, where Madison was, leaning against it.

"Sup bor." Madison said with a slight wave. Spiderboy looked back to Nelson, ignoring Madison completely.

"Now, I have one last thing to say to you Mason." Nelson began before reaching out to the red and black superhero with his left hand. "Join me, be free and leave everything behind. Or go back to your current family without Bumblebee." Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened at this. Without Bumblebee?! What the fuck did that mean?! "It's your choice Mason. Me with Bumblebee, or them without Bumblebee. The choice is yours."

**. . .**

"Sorry we're late!" Spider-Man said as he and Deadpool burst in through the room door. "Someone had to go and get a chimichanga on the way here." Spider-Man said as he sat down, eyeing his husband.

"What?!" Deadpool said confused. "It was a sale two for one! You understand, right Mason?!" Deadpool said before noticing Spiderboy and Bumblebee were not in the room. "So, where are those two?"

"Probably in the middle of something." Dark Spider said before slumping in his seat. "Wish they'd get back already!"

"Okay, so who wants to share their story next?" Ravage asked with a raised optic.

"I think everyone already shared their stories Ravage." Reaper said.

"Oh. Well, now I'm bored!"

**. . .**

Spiderboy chuckled a little, making Nelson look at him confused. Nelson knelt down and looked Spiderboy in the eyes.

"What's so funny?" Nelson asked.

"You were going to tell me why I was named Mason Dawe when I was born and you forgot about it. Supervillains never forget to explain something in the plot." Spiderboy said as he stopped laughing. Nelson paused for a moment.

"Well, I planted a- hurk!" Nelson began to say before Spiderboy stabbed him in the stomach.

"I already know how you did it moron. I found the mental-implantation device in the artifical womb when I was looking it over two years ago." Spiderboy said as Nelson hit the floor, blood begining to come out of his mouth. Spiderboy then looked over at Madison, his eyes turning a slight shade of red. "Get away from the tube Madi." Spiderboy warned, walking over to her and Bumblebee.

"And why should I?! You won't do anything if I don't you dumb-ass peice of shit!" Madison said as she walked closer to Spiderboy. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at the blond haired girl.

"What happened to you?" Spiderboy asked, his expression softening slightly. Madison didn't reply, she just kept starring at Spiderboy with the exression of lothing on her face. "What happened to my sister?" Madison was sort of taken aback by how saddening Spidebroy sounded. There was a long pause before her expression returned to a hated one.

"She died, a long time ago." Madison said before trying to punch Spiderboy in the face. Spiderboy merely caught the punch, shattering the girl's hand. Madison wailed in pain as Spiderboy grabbed her by the back of the head.

"I hope you find peace Madi." Spiderboy whispered into the girl's ear, closing his eyes under his mask before snapping the girl's neck. Spiderboy then sighed, opening his eyes before releasing Bumblebee from his prision.

"Primus Mason! Why'd you kill her?!" Bumblebee asked, noticing the body. Spiderboy didn't ay anything at first before replying.

"She was dangerous. And in mental pain. I put her out of her misery." Spiderboy explained in a sort of saddened tone. Bumblebee laid a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That . . . that couldn't have been easy. None of this could've been." Bumblebee said. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't. But, it's over. Except for one thing." Spiderboy said before looking over to Nelson, who was coughing up blood like mad. Spiderboy aimed his right hand at Nelson before shooting a fire-web-ball at him, encasing the main in fire. "Now, now it's over." Spiderboy said before teleporting himself and Bumblebee back to base, leaving Nelson to burn for what he had done.

**. . . **

"Finally!" Ravage said loudly as Spiderboy and Bumblebee teleported into the room. "We've been waiting forever for you guys! Where were you two?!"

"Sorry everyone. We were, caught up in something. But it's over now." Spiderboy said as he took a seat at the table, Bumblebee sitting down beside him. "Now, let's get this thing started!"

**. . .**

"Well, today was fun." Spiderboy said as he lay down on the bed. Bumblebee merely nodded his head as he lay donw beside him. "You alright 'Bee? You seem a bit down."

"How are you not affected by all of this?"

"By all of what?"

"By everything that happened today. Ghost Face revealing his true idenitiy, that he was another one of your biological fathers, that you weren't the first Mason Dawe, and-and . . . How are you okay with this?!" Bumblebee said loudly, sitting up and turning to Spiderboy. Spiderboy's lensed eyes lowered.

"What makes you so sure that I am?" Spiderboy asked with a sort of saddened expression on his masked face. Bumblebee optics widened, realing what he had just said to his lover.

"Mason, I'm sorry! I didn't think . . . Primus, I'm an idiot!" Bumblebee said, hitting himself on the head before laying down again. Spiderboy turned over to face Bumblebee.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Truth be told, I'm really upset about the whole thing. The man has given me so much pain, and suddenly he thinks I'd be okay with being his son?! After his dumbass offer?! Never. As far as I'm concerned, he never exisited. And the same goes for Madison. They can both burn for what they've done." Spiderboy said before sighing. "But that's all in the past. It's a new year, and we need to enjoy it. It's a new begining 'Bee, for me and all of my counterparts." Spiderboy said before kissing Bumblebee.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Bumblebee asked once the two separated from their kiss, a cocky smirk on his faceplate. Spiderboy smirked back.

"I think you know 'Bee." Spiderboy said as he slid a hand down the mech's frame, down towards the crotch-plate area. Bumblebee moaned slightly from the touch of Spiderboy's glove traveling down his frame lightly, the sound turning Spiderboy one more by the second. "Mmm, you like that don't you 'Bee?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee said as his faceplate turned a bright red. Spiderboy then stopped teasing the black and yellow mech, making him groan in annoyance.

"Oh stop complaining 'Bee." Spiderboy said as he got out of the bed and walked over to the open area in front of it, making sure Bumblebee could see him perfectly. "At least not for what comes next." Spiderboy said, taking off his gloves and boots before slowly taking off his shirt, making Bumblebee's optics widened slightly in excitement, a small grin appearing on his face as his crotch plate slid open, revealing his cord and aft. Spiderboy smilied under the mask as he flexed hi right arm for Bumblebee before slowly removing the pants of the costume, revealing his usual red and black boxers and the bludge they hid. Bumblebee couldn't help but touch himself to the sight before him, slowly jerking his metalic cock up and down as Spiderboy began to pose for him. "See? Now are you upset with me?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye as he crawled onto the bed with Bumblebee. The black and yellow mech shook his helm. "Good, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I attended to this then?" Spiderboy asked as he reached for Bumblebee's metalic cock.

"Actually, I do mind. At least this time anyways." Bumblebee said as he sat up. He then picked Spiderboy up and lay him on the bed, switching their roles in the current situation. "This time, I'm going to pleasure you, but before I start that." Bumblebee said before walking to the exact spot Spiderboy had just stripped at. "I think I better show myself off a little." Spiderboy looked at Bumblebee with a surprised blank stare as the black and yellow mech began to flex his arms and show off his frame, making the buldge in Spiderboy's boxers larger and plus harder. Spiderboy then felt something flowing out of his nose, making his eyes widened. Spiderboy then began to laugh a bit occuredly as blood flowed out of his nose and through his mask. Bumblebee looked at Spidebroy confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I just got a nose bleed. Rage can get that." Spiderboy said before motioning the black and yellow mech over. "But you, you have to work on this." Spiderboy said, gesturing to his hardened member. Bumblebee grinned as a lustful look crept onto his faceplate.

"Alright then, whatever you say Spider." Bumblebee said, the lustful grin still spread across his faceplate as he lowered his helm down to Spiderboy's boxers. Spiderboy's face began to flush a light red as Bumblebee began to gentally massage the member through the fabric. After a few minutes of this Bumblebee began to un-button the fly of the boxers, releasing Spiderboy's massive hard-on. Spiderboy's face began to transition to pure red as the sensitivity of Bumblebee's touch increased above belief.

"Well, well, seems someone's a bit anixious, huh?" Spiderboy teased with a slight grin on his masked face. Bumblebee smilied up at the now fourteen year old superhero, his optics seeming to turn the teenager on even further.

"Slag yeah!" Bumblebee cooed before licking the head of Spiderboy's cock, gathering some of the leaking pre as he did. Spiderboy shuddered slightly, making Bumblebee chuckle. "You like that?" Bumblebee asked in a lustful tone, making Spiderboy nod a 'yes' as the teenager held his breath.

"Y-Yeah." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee continued to lick the hardened member all over. Bumblebee merely smilied as he continued to pleasure Spiderboy, slowly encasing the teenager's private area in mouth lubriquent, the cold air brushing against the warm fluid making Spiderboy flinch away slightly.

"Someone's a bit sensitive now, huh?" Bumblebee said before slowly taking the cock in his mouth, making Spiderboy gasp from the sensastion that traveled through his body. Bumblebee smilied as he continued to suck on Spiderboy's member.

" 'B-Bee, I'm gonna . . . nngh!" Spiderboy said as he held in his load, trying his best to keep it all in. Bumblebee took his mouth off of the member and looked up at Spiderboy.

"You shouldn't hold it in Mason, that's bad for you." Bumblebee said with a slight chuckle before putting the member back in his mouth, sucking on it harder than before this time. Spiderboy whimpered slightly before exhailing a bit of air, feeling his climax coming closer more and more by the second. Spiderboy took a deep breath one last time before shooting his load into the black and yellow mech's mouth.

" 'Bee!" Spiderboy whispered in a exhausted voice as he began to come down from his sexual high. Bumblebee smilied as he swallowed all of the fluid, before licking the last drop off of his lips.

"Okay Mason, now it's your turn to do the work." Bumblebee said as he laid down on the bed right beside Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied, rolling his eyes under his mask before getting up on his knees, lining up his still hardened member up with Bumblebee's port. Bumblebee smilied, his front currently facing the bed. Spiderboy crossed his arms, looking down at the black and yellow mech with a sort of serious look on his face.

" 'Bee, turn over." Spiderboy ordered. Bumblebee stayed the way he currently was. "Okay, then we'll do this the hard way." Spiderboy said as Rage leaked out of his skin, sending two tendrils to pick up Bumblebee before flipping the bot over harshly.

"HEY!" Bumblebee said as the tentacles retracted back into Spiderboy as the teenager lowered himself down to the mech, lining up his cock with the black and yellow mech's port once more.

"Much better. I want to see your cute little face when I frag the hell outta you." Spiderboy said with a devilish smile as he raised his mask until it was just above his nose, revealing his nose and mouth. Spiderboy then looked down to his and Bumblebee's private areas before slowly putting his cock into Bumblebee's aft. Bumblebee shuddered slightly, making Spiderboy chuckle a bit. "Been a while hasn't it?" Spiderboy asked as he slowly began to thrust back and forth, making sure Bumblebee was becoming comfortable. The black and yellow mech nodded, a slight smirk on his face. Spiderboy smirked back as he began to pick up the pace a bit before leaning down to Bumblebee, kissing the black and yellow. Bumblebee moaned as Spiderboy continued to thrust in and out of the port. Spiderboy chuckled. "You like that 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Bumblebee gave his lover a 'really' look.

"R-Really Mason? Really?" The black and yellow mech asked with a chuckle before gasping as Spiderboy picked up the pace unexpectedly. Spiderboy smilied back.

"Really 'Bee, really." Spiderboy said as he continued to pick up his pace. Bumblebee moaned as he felt his climax coming closer, as did Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied before kissing Bumblebee, picking up his speed even more than before so he and Bumblebee could finish at the same time.

"M-Mason! I'm almost there!"

"Me too 'Bee!" Spiderboy said louder than he meant only mere seconds before he shot his load into Bumblebee's aft as the black and yellow mech reached his climatic point, shooting his cum all over himself and Spiderboy. "Wow, that was awesome!" Spiderboy said exhausted as he fell on top of Bumblebee. Bumblebee chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." Bumblebee said before kissing Spiderboy. "Should we get cleaned up?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spidebroy paused for a moment before shaking his head 'no', a smile on his face.

"Nope, let's just stay like this tonight." Spidebroy said as he slid off of Bumblebee and onto the bed.

"Alright, good night Mason, love you." Bumblebee said, wrapping his arms around Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied as he closed his lensed eyes.

"I love you too 'Bee, I love you too." Spiderboy said as the two drifted off to sleep.

**. . . **

Spiderboy got out of bed and walked over to his costume on the floor before begining to put it on. Bumblebee awoke as Spiderboy finished putting on his costume.

"Where are you going Mason?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.

"I was thinking last night. If this is a new begining for us. Then I should give some of my other counterparts the same privillage. I'm going to be gone for a bit. See you in a bit sweetspark." Spiderboy said before opening a reality portal and walking through it.

**End.**

**And done! Hope you guys enjoyed this birthday special! If you want to see what happens in one of the other universes then check out my story Dream Come True to see what happens there. And thanks for the support guys! Anyways, stay tuned for the next issue of the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy and go check out my story stingers to see if the birthday special is up there yet! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#36**

**Switched Around!**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Knock, knock." Bumblebee said as he opened the door to his and Spiderboy's room. Spiderboy lay, face-first on the bed, a sigh escaped his lips as Bumblebee began to walk over. "Hey, are you okay? You seem, a bit upset." Bumblebee said as he laid a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder.

"I . . . I feel like I stole a life 'Bee. I feel like I took someone's chance to be a person. I feel like I should be dead." Spiderboy said as he took off his mask, revealing his normal civiallian identity that was Mason Dawe.

"Mason, you've got to accept that the . . . Mason before you, died. And that there was nothing you could have done to save him." Bumblebee said as Mason turned over and sat up next to the black and yellow mech.

"Yeah, I know. But I just can't help but feel guilty." Mason said as he got off the bed, making his way to the other side of the room, his thoughts and feelings at this point began to combine into one metal comand. Agression. Mason laid his head gently against the wall, taking a deep breath as Bumblebee walked over.

"Mason, come on. You need to get out of this room and do something." Bumblebee said as he reached out to Mason.

"Don't." Mason said as he felt Bumblebee's presence directly behind him. Bumblebee froze, waiting a few moments before slowly placing his hand on Mason's shoulder. What happened next horrified the both of them. Mason spun around, forcing Bumblebee to let go and with his right hand, which he had instinctivly turned into a fist, punching Bumblebee across the face, sending the mech aross the room, energon trickled out of his mouth. Mason's eyes widened in shock at what he'd done. " 'B-Bee . . . I-I-I . . . I'm so sorry!" Mason said, putting on his mask again and resuming his Spiderboy idenity before quickly running out of the room, not wanting to do that again. Bumblebee quickly got up from the ground and raced after the red and black superhero.

"Mason come back!" Bumblebee said as he raced down the hall after Spiderboy, who was just ahead of him by a meter.

"No! Stay away from me!" Spiderboy yelled before teleporting out of the base as Bumblebee lunged forward to grab him. Bumblebee hit the floor hard, sliding a little before stopping. The black and yellow mech got to his feet, his optics giving off a extremely concerned expression.

"No Mason. I'm not going to stay away. I never can!" Bumblebee said as he raced down the hall.

**. . . **

_I __**PUNCHED**__ him! I actually hit him! The one person I promised myself I'd never __ever__ hurt! And I hit him! What kinda person am I?! Oh wait, I forgot! I'm not a person! I'm a __thing__ a __clone__! I'm just a peice of genetic trash! I'm worthless!_ Spiderboy thought as he swung through the city, his reason of mind fighting with his current emotions and panicing thoughts. _What am I saying?! I'm not worthless! I've saved the multiverse and several universe, and thousands, if not millions of lives! Why do I always blame myself for the bad things in life?_ Spiderboy thought as he dropped down to a building below him. "Oh, I don't know?! Maybe it's because I'm a person who can do almost anything?!" Spiderboy yelled to himself in anger. "I wonder if this is how mom felt when she was alive? Always second guessing what she did." Spiderboy thought aloud as he perched himself onto the edge of the rooftop, over-looking the traffice below. Spiderboy sighed. " 'Bee's right. I can't control what happened to me, or what I was spawned from. But I can control who I am. And right now, I'm a guy who just wants to apologize to his boyfriend." Spiderboy said as he noticed Bumblebee drive by the building. "Well, that's what I call good timing!" Spiderboy said as he followed the black and yellow car into a nearby alley. "Hey 'Bee! I'm so sorry about what happened back at home! I-I didn't mean to hit you, man! I was just so . . . so upset over what happened! C-Can you ever forgive me?" Spiderboy said as he dropped down behind Bumblebee as he transformed to his normal mode before changing his height to human sized. Bumblebee then turned to Spiderboy with a small smile on his face.

"Of course I can Mason. After all, what are boyfriends for?" Bumblebee said as he walked over to Spiderboy, hugging the red and black superhero, who instinctly hugged the mech tightly. After a few moments of the huge the two ended the hug, but remained in each others arms. Spiderboy looked up into Bumblebee's optics before he felt his blood run cold. How couldn't he notice this?! It was one of his favorite qualities about the black and yellow mech, and yet he brushed this off just by looking at him. Bumblebee's optics weren't their usual heavenly blue. They were dark, cold blood red. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened as Bumblebee smirked.

" 'B-Bee? Are-Are you alright?!" Spiderboy asked with a concerned expression before he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach, causing him to throw up blood, the dark red fluid pouring out of his mask and onto Bumblebee's other hand. Spiderboy looked up at the mech. "W-Why?!"

"Because he isn't your Bumblebee." A far-to familliar voice said from behind Spiderboy before Dark Bumblebee turned him around to face a black and yellow version of Spiderboy, except with a few webs here and there on the costume (I'm working on the picture now, it should be up on my devaintart account soon, my account is on my profile page here on -Mason). "He's mine. And we're here, to take over your universe for our own." Dark Spiderboy said before Dark Bumblebee stabbing Spiderboy through the heart and snapping his neck. "But for now, we're just going to take you hostage." Dark Spiderboy said as Dark Bumblebee dragged Spiderboy as the two walked down the alley. Dark Spiderboy sighed. "Oh how I love being a decepticon!"

**. . .**

"Ravage, do we have to do this now? What if someone knocks on the door? Or hears us in the middle of it?!" Reaper said in a uncertain way as Ravage looked through a box in their closet.

"Reaper, sometimes I wonder why you even worry." Ravage said as she finally found what she was looking for. The white and blue femme smilied. "Finally, now Reaper, open up and let the tentacles do the work!" Ravage said, setting the white sphere on the ground, pressing the activation button before seven tendrils emerged from the machine, snaking their way over to the black and red femme. Reaper whimpered as the tendrils wrapped themselves around her, lifting her up into the air. Suddenly a knock came from the door, making Ravage and Reaper turn pure red in the face. "Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap! Scrap! SCRAP! SCRAP!" Ravage said in a panic as she deactivated the sphere, the tentacles quickly putting Reaper back on the bed and retreating to their origianal place before Ravage and Reaper both walked over to the door. Reaper opened the door.

"Oh, h-hi 'Bee! What's up?" Reaper asked in a sort of shaky voice, making the black and yellow mech raise a blue optic at the two.

"Um . . . what . . . uh . . . what were you doing?" Bumblebee asked confused as he noticed the white sphere in the background.

"N-Nothing!" Ravage said instantly.

"Oookay. Anyways," Bumblebee said, shaking his helm to get the thoughts out of his mind. "Mason . . . um . . . hit me . . . and now he feels guilty and he's confused and . . . and . . . I need you guys to help me find him!" Bumblebee said with a little bit of total panic in his voice, feeling the worry begining to overtake him. Ravage and Reaper paused, procesing what he had just said.

"He _**HIT**_ you?!" Both femmes said loudly at once. Bumblebee merely face-palmed before he heard Ratchet over the base's inter-com.

_"Everyone to the main room! We have a situation!"_ Ratchet said with a complete sense of urgency in his voice before the inter-com turned off. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked at each other before racing to the main room of the base.

**. . .**

"Man, how I love this city!" Flameshadow thought aloud to herself as she flw over the city that never sleeps. "It's always so beautiful at night. I don't think I'll ever get used to it!"

"I know exactly what you mean girlfriend!" Flameshadow heard a voice say from infront of her. The purple colored superhero looked in front of her. Here eyes widened at the black colored version of herself. Flameshadow narrowed her eyes at her evil counterpart.

"Is this really about to happen?!" Flameshadow asked. Dark Flameshadow merely laughed.

"Yes, yes it is." Dark Flameshadow anwsered before the two began to fight high above the city streets.

**. . .**

"What is it Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked as he, Ravage and Reaper all entered the main room,where the others already were there waiting. Dark Spider raised a lensed eye.

"Where's Mason?" Dark Spider asked.

"He's out. He . . . uh . . . just needed to get out of the base for a bit." Bumblebee anwsered before turning his attention to Ratchet.

"Well Bumblebee, to anwser your question. This is what I called everyone here for." Ratchet said as he brought up a audio clip from earlier onto the screen. "This was on our old Autobot frequency, I thought it would be useful to continue listening in, just in case there are other cybertronians in this universe. But tonight, what I found was simply terifing." Ratchet said before playing the audio clip.

_"Soundwave, Starscream, status report."_ Megatron voice said.

_"Nothing yet Megatron." _Starscream said. _"We've only seen glimpses in the distance, but everytime we pursue we lose them."_

_"Keep looking! We have to find the decepticons before they begin their sinister plans!"_ Megatron said before the audio clip ended. Everyone just stared at the screen, their eyes widened with shock.

"What does this mean?!" Smokescreen asked in a extremely confused tone. "The 'cons in this universe are actually autobots?!" Ratchet shook his head.

"It is highly unlikely. But then again, anything is possible." Ratchet said before turning to Optimus. "What do you think we should do Optimus?" The large red and blue mech paused for a moment, considering what to do.

"I believe the best course of action would be to find these versions of Megatron, Starscreamn and Soundwave and try to determine what is going on." Optimus said. Everyone glared up at Optimus, sort of shocked by the mech's decision.

"Optimus with all due respect," Dark Spider began "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FUCKING MIND?! This is Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave we're talking about! For all we know, this is a trap!" Optimus nodded slightly, understanding what Dark Spider was saying.

"For once I agree with him." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms before the giant computer monitor lite up with a incoming transmission.

_"Guys! I need some help here!"_ Flameshadow said loudly. _"I'm being attacked by . . . well . . . me!"_ Flameshadow said a split second before the transmission ended.

"Ravage, Reaper and Dark Spider. You're with me, everyone else search the city for Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave." Bumblebee said quickly as he walked towards the exit. "First we help Flameshadow, then we Mason, then we get to the bottom of everything that's going on right now. For the moment I'm in charge, and it's not up for discussion. Now, let's go!"

**. . .**

"You're making this way too easy here Skye! I expected a lot more fight in you than this!" Dark Flameshadow said before she threw Flameshadow through a water tower. Flameshadow coughed up droplets of blood from he torn mask, her vision blurred for the swelling of her eyelids.

"Ha-Haven't even . . . *cough* caught . . . my s-second wind." Flameshadow said as she stood up, her injured frame hardly able to support her. Dark Flameshadow merely laughed at this, finding the purple superhero's bravery hilarious.

"Hmm. A dumb-ass untill the very end, huh?" Dark Flameshadow said as she grabbed Flameshadow by the throat, holding the girl into the air, tightening her grip around Flameshadow's throat. "Any last words?" Flameshadow tried to speak, but her throat was to tightly gripped for the sound to come out. "I'm sorry," Dark Flameshadow said with a evil chuckle. "what was that?" the dark counterpart lossened her grip so Flameshadow was able to whisper.

"See you . . . in the a-afterlife!" Flameshadow said before Dark Spider sliced Dark Flameshadow's head off, showering Flameshadow in blood. The girl coughed, adjusting her throat back to normal before standing up, looking over at Dark Spider in annoyance. "REALLY?! You gave me a blood-bath!"

"You're welcome!" Dark Spider said as he crossed his arms and narrowed his symbiotic eyes befoe turning to Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper. "So, what now 'Bee?"

"Now," Bumblebee began before pausing for a moment, thinking of what the group was going to do next.

"Now," A voice said from across the rooftop. The group turned and saw Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave all aiming their blasters at them. "now you perish for the crimes you've comitted!"

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes slowly, his head throbbing in agonizing pain as bright lights shown in his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake! I was wondering when your lazy ass would wake up!" Dark Spiderboy said as he stepped into the light. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at his evil counterpart. Dark Spiderboy merely laughed at this. "Ohh! What's that supossed to do? Make me wet myself?!" Dark Spiderboy said before leaning in close to the red and black superhero. "Now, let's get started shall we?"

"Get started with what?" Spiderboy asked in a sort freightened, yet confused tone of voice. Dark Spiderboy chuckled at this, finding it funny for some sick and twisted reason.

"In order for me to conquer this universe, I need more cosmic energy! You see, unlike yourself my dear counterpart, I can't just take the cosmic energy from the fabric of reality. The way I get my cosmic energy, is through stealing it from it's source! Which in this case," Dark Spiderboy began before four large meatlic spider-like legs came out of the back of his costume, stabbing themselves into each of Spiderboy's limbs as Dark Spiderboy extracted his stingers and stabbed Spiderboy in the chest. "is you!" Dark Spiderboy merely laughed as he drained Spiderboy of his cosmic energies, the red and black superhero wailing in pain, the pain was beyond agonizing, beyond anything anyone had ever felt before. It was like never-ending degeneration, which got slowly and more agonizing by the moment. After a few minutes of the toture Spiderboy passed out, forcing Dark Spider to stop. "Mmm, delicious. It's a shame I can't devour your powers while you sleep. But, it's actually a blessing. This means I can have even more of you later." Dark Spiderboy said as he exited the room. "Pleasent dreams my prey."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#37**

**Switched Around!**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_I'm sorry 'Bee. I'm sorry for what I've done. This is my fault. All my fault._ Spiderboy thought, allowing all of the guilt he was keeping at bay just flow through him. _It was my fault that my mom died, my fault Madison turned evil, my fault Dark Spider was created, my fault Cody Burns was almost killed, my fault. It was __all__ my fault._ Spiderboy continued to think, remembering everything bad that had happened the past couple of months. After a few minutes another thought came to mind. What good things were his fault? _I ended the Autobot/Decepticon war, I killed Doc Ock, I killed Dr. Morocco, I've done more good than bad and I got to stop only thinking of the bad!_ Spiderboy thought, struggling to get out of his shackles, he paused for a moment, thinking of how to get out before trying to phase through the shackles, nothing. _Well, I guess my reality powers are jammed for the moment. Didn't even notice they were gone. Anyways, I can always use my superior spider-strength to get out of this!_ Spiderboy thought before pushing as hard as he could against the restaints, after a few second the shackles finally broke, releasing Spiderboy from his prision. Spiderboy sighed as he flicked his wrists, lossening them up before he looked around the room. _Now, if I remember correctly, there was a vent just . . . over . . . here!_ Spiderboy thought as he found the air duct, tearing the grate away from the metal vent before crawling inside. _Now to get out of here!_

**. . .**

"Didn't I kill you?" Dark Spider asked with a raised symbiotic eye, pointing over at Soundwave, transforming his left hand into a sword. "Aw well, I didn't really make it a fair fight last time. This time though, it's gonna be alot more fun!" Dark Spider said with a grin on his face.

"Dark Spider, don't you dare." Bumblebee ordered, putting a arm in front of the symbiotic clone's path. Flameshadow looked at everyone for a moment, doing a quick comparison.

"Um . . . why is everyone human-sized? Shouldn't the 'cons be like . . . y'know, cybertronian sized and stuff?" Flameshadow asked, crossing her blood-coated arms.

"It doesn't matter how they became this sized, what matters is that we take care of them and find Mason." Bumblebee said, transforming his hands into their blaster-mode.

"Wait, you do not remember how we became this sized?" Starscream asked with a raised blue optic (just to give everyone a heads-up I forgot to say that the other-world decepticons and autobots have the opposite optic color and insignia. -Mason). "Megatron, maybe they are this world's autobots." Starscream finished. Megatron paused for a moment, considering the possibility.

"Perhaps. It is likely, since they have not tried to destroy us yet." Megatron said before approaching Bumblebee, Dark Spider, Flameshadow, Ravage and Reaper, who got ready in case of a fight. "Tell me Bumblebee, do you recall our previous encounter?" Megatron asked the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee looked at him confused, as if the larger grey mech had just asked him what two plus two was.

"Of course, you tried to control Reaper and take her cosmic energy and take over both Earth and Cybertron, that was a few months ago." Bumblebee said with a raised optic. "Why?" Megatron grined, a chuckle began to come from his lips before becoming a full-on laughter of what appeared to be joy.

"You were right Starscream! After so long we have finally meet new allies!" Megatron said, laying his hands on both of Bumblebee's shoulders. "You do not know how long we've been fighting alone! How long we've been fighting this war! Traveling from universe to universe, trying to stop them! But with our small numbers, we have always failed." Megatron said before walking back over to Starscream and Soundwave. "Tonight, with your help, we can finally end their reign of terror throughout the multiverse! Are you with us?" Megatron asked, reaching out with his right hand. Bumblebee paused for a moment before walking over, stopping just in front of Megatron.

"We will help you Megatron." Bumblebee said before shaking the grey mech's hand.

**. . .**

_Okay, I think I can feel my reality powers comin' back. That's a good sign, but I still haven't found a exit!_ Spiderboy thought as he continued crawling through the vents of the building.

"Ravage, how many times do I have to say it? We're not doing it tonight!" Spiderboy heard Reaper's voice say from his left, where another tunnel branched off. Spiderboy paused for a moment, trying to decide if he should check it out or not. After a extra moment Spiderboy crawled towards the source of the noise.

"Reaper it's been over a week and I'm going insane without it!" Dark Ravage said, taking a hand onto Dark Reaper's shoulders. Dark Reaper's expression softened slightly as Spiderboy reached the vent above the two.

_I shouldn't. They're just two femmes in love. But they've done bad things. No, horibble things. And I know Ravage and Reaper as if they were my sisters. They would want me to do this, to stop them before any more harm could be done by them. _Spiderboy thought as he very carefully removed the vent cover, placing it in front of the vent opening without making any loud sounds. Spiderboy paused for a moment, going into stealth mode before putting his head into the room, taking a quick survey of the room. _Yes!_ Spiderboy thought as he saw a large old window at the back of the room. _Thank god this place is so old! I can easily break through there, but right after I do what take care of these two._ Spiderboy thought before quickly dropping down into the room, landing on Dark Ravage's head, crushing it instantly and killing the femme.

"RAVAGE!" Dark Reaper yelled before her entire body lite on fire. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened a moment before Dark Reaper grabbed him and through him out of the window. Spiderboy quickly recovered from the attack in mid-air, landing on his feet safetly.

_Alright, didn't see that one coming!_ Spiderboy thought as Dark Reaper flw out of the room, throwing a fire-ball at Spiderboy at the same time.

"YOU KILLED HER!" The black and red femme screeched as loud as she could. "YOU KILLED RAVAGE!" The words stung Spiderboy, as much as they would if it had came from his Reaper, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about right now, was taking down these evil counterparts before they could do any real damage to this universe.

"Oh get over it Reaper!" Spiderboy yelled as he back-flipped away from the fire-ball's impact point, landing on top of a giant metal crate. "You'll find someone else and probably forget all about that white and blue glitch!" Spiderboy said before slowing down time slightly, just enough for him to snag Dark Reaper in the face with a webline and tug her towards him before the black and red femme could react. "But maybe in another life." Spiderboy finished, crushing Dark Reaper's head with one hand before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy quickly turned around, only to be tackled off of the metal crate by a pure symbiotic version of Dark Spider.

"DARK RAGE FEED!" The counterpart yelled in Spiderboy's ear before snapping it's jaws at the red and black superhero's face. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye at the counterpart.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you're name is Dark Rage because you exactly like Dark Spider, but you act a lot more like Rage. And I find that cool and all, but can you please just," Spiderboy began to say before kicking Dark Rage off with all his strength. "GET OFF ME!"

"Well, well, looks like Dark Rage found you just in time Spidey," Spiderboy heard Dark Spiderboy say from behind him. Spiderboy quickly turned around and saw all of team Prime's dark counterparts, standing their with their blasters out. Dark Spiderboy smirk under his mask before looking over at Dark Rage. "Dark Rage, go find Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave, and destroy them, and any other people who may be with them. Smokescreen, Wheeljack, you two go with him. Everyone else, get ready to rumble!"

**. . .**

"Optimus, get everyone down here now! And I mean everyone." Bumblebee said into his com-link before ending the transmission. "They should be here within the next few minutes or so." Bumblebee said before he noticed Dark Spider's annoyed expression. "You okay Dark Spider?" The black and red clone looked at Bumblebee with a slightly raised symbiotic eye.

"Am I okay? We're teaming up with Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave and you think I'm okay?! 'Bee, sometimes I think you're-" Dark Spider said before a tendril wrapped itself around him, throwing him into the side of the next building over.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Smokey?" Dark Wheeljack asked, taking out one of his swords as Dark Smokescreen changed one of his hands into it's blaster form.

"A couple of dead guys walking. Sick 'em Dark Rage!" Smokescreen said as Dark Rage leapt off the rooftop the three dark counterparts had been standing on, tackling Flameshadow to the ground.

"Get off me you fucking peice of shit!" Flameshadow yelled before lighting Dark Rage on fire, kicking the weakened symbiote off of her before getting back on her feet and continuing to burn the creature as everyone else aimed their weapons on Dark Wheeljack and Dark Smokescreen.

"Surrender! You are outnumbered!" Megatron ordered Dark Smokescreen and Dark Wheeljack. Dark Wheeljack smirked, reaching into his sub-space without anyone noticing before taking out one of his explosives, setting the timer for five seconds before throwing it at the group of heroes below him.

"MOVE!" Bumblebee yelled before pushing Ravage and Reaper away from the bomb as the device landed on Starscream's chest plate.

"Starscream! No!" Megatron yelled, reaching out to the seeker.

"Megatron, I-" Starscream began before the explosive detinated, forcing Megatron and Soundwave into the same wall Dark Spider was currently impaled into.

"So they were a Megastar couple? Cool! Oh wait, Starscream . . . just . . . died." Flameshadow said as she finished burning Dark Rage to a crisp before pausing. "Awkward." Flameshadow finished before Megatron quickly raised his arm-cannon to Dark Wheeljack, firing the shot almost instantly. Both Dark Wheeljack and Dark Smokescreen moved out of the way of the blast before dropping down to the same rooftop where everyone else was.

"Hey Wheeljack!" Ravage said, attracting Dark Wheeljack's attention before kicking the mech across the face, knocking him to the ground. "MADE YOU LOOK!" Ravage said loudly before Dark Smokescreen stomped onto the white and blue femme's head, impaling her into the roof before grinding her helm a little bit deeper into the roof. Dark Smokescreen merely chuckled.

"Never knew you liked eating dust Ravage." Dark Smokescreen said before looking up at the others, raising his blaster hand as Dark Wheeljack got up from the ground, picking up his sword from the ground. "Now, where did we leave off?"

**. . .**

Spiderboy quickly leap off of the side of the crate, avoiding the army of energon blasts, landing directly behind Ultra Magnus before spin-kicking the large mech's head clean off. Before Spiderboy could leap away Dark Spiderboy stabbed him through the torso with one of his metalic spider-legs, damaging the red and black superhero's stomach.

"Got ya!" Dark Spiderboy said with a chuckle before throwing Spiderboy through the air, the red and black superhero crashed into the warehouse, denting the brick wall. Spiderboy quickly pushed himself out of the wall, blood pouring out of his wound as he coughed up even more of the crimsion red fluid. Spiderboy then quickly leapt up to the warehouse's roof, trying to get some space from his attackers so his healing factor could do it's job.

_I hate how I left Rage back at home! I should have kept him with me, but I was too depressed and I didn't want anyone to be around me, or even in my head! Stupid Mason!_ Spiderboy thought as he webbed up the wound, using a special type of cosmic webbing that had a regenerative effect. _Okay, just stay out of that Dark Spiderboy's reach and I'll be alright!_ Spiderboy thought as he took a deep breath before quickly leaping off of the roof, firing a webline at Dark Bulkhead, yanking the webline as hard as he could before flipping forward, using Dark Bulkhead as a wrecking ball, smashing Arcee into the pavement before landing on Dark Bulkhead's head, crushing it instantly. "I came in like a wrecking ball!" Spiderboy joked in a singing voice before leaping backwards onto the crate behind him as Dark Ratchet, Dark Optimus and Dark Bumblebee began firing their blasters at him. "I never hit so hard in love! Wait why am I singing Miley Cyrus?!" Spiderboy said as he dropped down to the other side of the crate, separating himself from the bad guys. "Actually . . . nngh . . . I think I'm gonna just stop singing and . . . nngh . . . give you a smash hit!" Spiderboy said, lifting up the crate before throwing it at Dark Ratchet and Dark Optimus, crushing them under the weight of the crate. Spiderboy merely sighed before his spider sense went off. Almost instantly Spiderboy back-flipped over Dark Spiderboy and kicked him towards Dark Bumblebee. "Alright you two, bring it!"

**. . .**

"I think we were at the part where you got your afts kicked!" Reaper practically hissed as she took a step forward before Flameshadow stopped her. "Let go of me Skye!"

"Reaper, don't. If you do thy might hurt Ravage even more, right now just stay here, and watch the magic happen." Flameshadow said, a smile appearing on her face as she noticed a black tendril sneak up from behind Dark Smokescreen before impaling the mech through the head and throwing him towards Dark Wheeljack, who avoided the corpse as it fell off of the building. Dark Spider reformed at Ravage's side, helping the white and blue femme out of her current postion. Dark Wheeljack smilied, pointing up to the next rooftop.

"You guys got here just in time! Thought I'd have ta do this myself!" Dark Wheeljack began before his expression of confidence was replaced with fear as he saw his good counterpart up on the roof with the rest of the autobots of team Prime. "Oh sla-!" Dark Wheeljack began before Megatron fired his cannon at his helm, energon and head peices flying in all directions.

"Megatron?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen all dropped down onto the rooftop. Megatron quickly turned his canon towards the autobots, charging it so it was ready to fire at any moment.

"Megatron no!" Bumblebee said quickly, blocking the grey mech's path "They're this universe's autobots! Not the decepticons!" Megatron looked at Bumblebee for a moment before lowering his canon.

"My apologizes." Megatron said before a loud crashing sound echoed throughout the air, making everyone look towards the source.

"What the hell was that?!" Smokescreen said loudly before Bumblebee raced towards the source.

"Bumblebee! What are you doing?!" Arcee yelled after the black and yellow mech.

"I'm going after my boyfriend!" Bumblebee called back before everyone followed him.

**. . .**

"Nyah, nyah! Can't catch me!" Spiderboy taughted as he dodged attack after attack Dark Spiderboy threw at him, each punch denting the crate behind him more and more. Dark Spiderboy growled before taking out his metalic spider-legs, stabbing him in the torso area before throwing over to Dark Bumblebee. The red-eyed black and yellow mech grabbed the red and black superhero and quickly put him in a full-nelson, holding him in place as Dark Spiderboy walked over, a grin on his masked face.

"Caught you." Dark Spiderboy said with a chuckle before extracting his stingers from his hands, getting ready to drain Spiderboy of his cosmic energy before the red and black superhero quickly broke free of Dark Bumblebee's hold, throwing the black and yellow mech away before kicking Dark Spiderboy across the face.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" Spiderboy said before noticing something in the distance. Something bright blue, something that always filled him with hope, something he loved more than anything in the multiverse. He saw his Bumblebee racing towards him. "Bumblebee." Spiderboy muttered under his breath before he finally noticed his spider sense going off, but it was too late. Dark Spiderboy quickly stabbed his metalic spider-legs and his stingers into Spiderboy, begining to drain the cosmic energy from him.

"You were saying?!" Dark Spiderboy asked with a twisted laugh as Spiderboy wailed in pain.

"MASON!" Bumblebee yelled, picking up his pace before something grabbed his leg, tripping him up. Bumblebee looked down and saw his dark counterpart holding his leg firmly.

"You're not stopping my Spider! No one can!" Dark Bumblebee said before Bumblebee transformed his hand into it's blaster form and shot Dark Bumblebee in the head, killing the evil counterpart instantly.

"Shut up." Bumblebee said before getting up and racing towards the two Spiderboys.

"Y-You know what?! HERE!" Spiderboy yelled before transforming into his cosmic yellow and black form. "HAVE ALL THE COSMIC ENERGY YOU WANT!" Dark Spiderboy smirked as he felt the power flow through him, the thrill, the rush, it was all just pure bliss to him. Suddenly, he felt it, his body begining to rip apart from the amount of cosmic energy it was storing.

"N-NO! ST-STOP! IT'S TOO M-MUCH! I C-CAN TAKE IT!" Dark Spiderboy yelled before removing his stingers and metalic spider-like arms from Spiderboy as the teenaged superhero changed back to his normal form.

"T-Too bad man. You w-wanted it. And you g-got it!" Spiderboy said as Dark Spiderboy wailed in pain a few moments later the evil counterpart merely exploded into a million particales without damaging anything. Bumblebee ran up to Spiderboy, taking a hold of the red and black superhero.

"MASON?!** MASON?!** Speak to me!" Bumblebee said in a panic, holding his lover close. Spiderboy lifted his right hand up, placing it to Bumblebee's faceplate.

" 'B-Bee . . . I-I . . . I'm s-so . . . sorry! I l-love . . . you." Spiderboy said before his hand went limp, falling to the ground. Bumblebee's optics swelled up with tears.

"No." Bumblebee whispered as he stood up, still holding the red and black superhero. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Bumblebee said, his voice growing louder and louder by the moment as everyone else arrived on the scene.

"Oh no." Flameshadow said as she saw Spiderboy's state. Ravage and Reaper merely held each other as the rest of the group lowered their heads slightly. Dark Spider looked over at Megatron and Soundwave before pausing for a moment as everyone began to leave the area.

"Can I have a word with you two?" Dark Spider whispered to Megatron and Soundwave.

"Yes, of course." Megatron said as the three walked over behind a crate. "What is this abou- hurk!" Megatron began to say before Dark Spider stabbed him through the spark chamber, killing him instantly before quickly grabbing Soundwave's helm and ripping it off.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." Dark Spider said before racing off to catch up with everyone else.

**. . .**

"So, he's gonna be alright?!" Bumblebee asked with a sort of hopeful look on his face. Ratchet lowered his head slightly.

"Not exactly Bumblebee. You see this here?" Ratchet said, pointing to the monitor that monitored Spiderboy's phyiscal and mental states. "His body is perfectly fine. His mind however, is shattered. And the only way I can think of it being repaired is . . ." Ratchet explained before trailing off. Bumblebee raised a optic.

"Is . . .?" Bumblebee repeated as Ratchet looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Is if someone goes in, and fixes him from the inside."

**End.**

**Well, I left you guys on a cliffhanger huh? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this issue/chapter, take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
